Aclarando las dudas
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Tsuna siempre había querido mucho a Kyoko y, ahora que su relación había evolucionado hasta llegar a una solida amistad no entendía porqué no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran al chico sentado a unos asientos delante de él. 2759, two shots. Gekokujou
1. Aclarando las dudas

Otro 2759, y si, lo sé, jodo mucho con la pareja pero es que es TAN amor y hay TAN poco de ellos DDDD: *estruja sus cositos*

Ningún personaje es mío, corren a cuenta de Akira Amano.

Y ya saben a quien se lo dedico 3 *estruja a su queridas locas*

Tsuna siempre había querido mucho a Kyoko, la chica era dulce, gentil, paciente, sin vicios y linda, muy linda. Siempre la observaba desde lejos cuando era lo suficientemente tímido como para poder acercársele, pero, ahora que su relación había evolucionado hasta llegar a una solida amistad y hablaba con ella a diario sin sonrojos o tartamudeos de por medio, no entendía porque no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran al chico sentado a unos asientos delante de él en vez de fijarse en la dulce chica a su lado.

Gokudera era completamente diferente a Kyoko, era impaciente, explosivo, muy inteligente y algo bipolar, podía ser un completo desgraciado con otras personas pero con él siempre era gentil; le encantaba fumar y bueno, no podía negarlo, era guapo, pero dudaba que eso tuviera que ver en su reciente fijación por el chico, si fuera el caso seguiría viendo a Kyoko, ella era bastante linda.

Apoyo su mentón en su mano, observando fijamente al chico de cabello plateado delante de él que estaba muy concentrado en el libro que sostenía en manos como para hacerle caso al escrutinio de su jefe, buscando el porqué de esa reciente fijación.

Pero fracasando siempre en encontrar una respuesta.

-Bueno Décimo, yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana- dijo Gokudera desviándose por una calle la cual pensó Tsuna, lo llevaría al lugar donde vivía que, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de donde era.

-E-esto ¿Gokudera?

-¿Mmm? dígame décimo- contestó Gokudera deteniendo su caminata viendo fijamente a su jefe.

-A, esto, ¿podría ir a tu casa?- inquirió y, al ver el rostro de asombro del Italiano, se apresuró a explicarse-¡E-es que necesito ayuda con algunos ejercicios de matemáticas! y tú eres muy inteligente y e-sto creí que podrías ayudarme.

-Pero décimo no necesita explicarme nada, solo pídamelo y lo haré- soltó sonriendo ampliamente antes de cambiar su expresión alegre por una llena de seriedad-, sabe que haría lo que sea por usted.

Y, mientras caminaban hacia donde vivía el Guardián de la tormenta, Tsuna tuvo que agregar dos cosas más a su lista de lo que necesitaba una explicación urgente.

Porque no lograba entender la razón del sonrojo que se había instalado en su cara y tampoco logró entender esa cálida sensación que produjo en él las palabras de su guardián.


	2. Dándose Cuenta

**Comentarios: **Y bien, aquí está la segunda y ultima parte de estas viñetas, disfrútenla :3

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son exclusivamente de su creadora Akira Amano. Por cierto, hago una referencia de extraterrestres de unos libros llamados Animorphs, si no los han leído no comprenderán el chiste. Por cierto… recomiendo esos libros en su totalidad 33333

**Advertencias:** Ligero lime al final, están avisados.

**Dándose cuenta.**

Todo había sido planeado de improviso, pero Tsuna estaba seguro que la idea no había sido mala en sí. Quería aclarar todas sus dudas, y rápido, porque no tener respuestas le empezaba a causar un gran dolor de cabeza. Así que, tomando como excusa la tarea de matemáticas, había conseguido un poco más de tiempo con el Italiano. Pensando que, tal vez, estar a solas con su autoproclamado mano derecha le ayudaría a ver las cosas más claras.

Pero hasta allí había llegado la genialidad de su idea, porque, en vez de poder aclarar todas las dudas que lo carcomían como se supone que era el plan, de pronto se había sentido sumamente nervioso imposibilitándolo de esclarecer lo que le preocupaba. Y no se sentía así por los muchos posters de extraterrestres azules con colas de escorpiones o por los peluches de… ¿gusanos extraterrestres? con una dinamita incrustada en donde creía, era su cabeza; si no porque había recaído en lo que en verdad significaba estar a solas con el otro chico, a una distancia que le parecía extremadamente cerca de su persona, mientras estaban sentados frente a la pequeña mesita y Gokudera intentaba explicarle lo mejor que podía los ejercicios a su jefe.

Tsuna solo había podido sudar en frio al darse cuenta de en que situación se había metido.

Además, cabe recalcar, que por su distracción Tsuna no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que su Guardián estaba diciendo, aunque, siendo sinceros, ni prestándole atención entendería.

-Décimo ¿esta escuchándome?

-¿E-eh? ¿Decías algo Gokudera?- inquirió con nerviosismo ante la mirada fija del otro-, perdona no estaba prestando atención ¿se te ofrecía algo?

-De hecho, si- dijo serio captando la atención de su jefe-, la verdad quería hablar con usted.

Al ver que tenia la total atención de su jefe prosiguió.

-¿Le pasó algo que no nos ha contado, Décimo?

Tsuna parpadeó confundido ante eso.

-¿E-eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que últimamente se le ve muy distraído- se explicó soltándose el cabello que había recogido en una coleta bajo la atenta mirada del castaño-, y también parece estar bastante pensativo todo el tiempo. Quería saber si le había sucedido algo.

-Ah eso- suspiró Tsuna, volteando hacia otro lado- No es nada, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente.

Gokudera lo observó incrédulo por unos instantes logrando poner nervioso a su jefe. Tsuna casi suspiró de alivio cuando su guardián cambió su expresión por una alegre.

-Me alegro que sea así entonces-dijo el Italiano girando la pluma entre sus dedos-, pero si le pasara algo, sabe que puede confiar en mí para contármelo ¿verdad?

Y, después de lo dicho por Gokudera, Tsuna solo pudo pensar que la razón del enorme sonrojo en su rostro, era porque le alegraba tener un amigo tan bueno como él.

_Aja, y la mirada tan penetrante que tiene cuando te dice eso no tiene nada que ver. _Dijo una voz en su cabeza que sonaba extrañanamente igual a la de Reborn.

-Ah, si, Gokudera, eso lo sé.

-Porque yo siempre lo voy apoyar en lo que sea.

Y su corazón latió con fuerza porque eso no era algo que se dijera todos los días, pero sin duda era agradable escucharlo.

_Claro, y la amplia sonrisa que te dedica no es la causante._

-Eso también lo sé, pero no tienes que tomarlo tan literal…

-Porque ese es mi deber como mano derecha y nunca me atrevería a defraudarlo.

Y el nerviosismo del que era víctima, era porque aquello le recordaba a la mafia en la que no se quería meter por nada del mundo.

_¿Y que se haya acercado más a ti no es lo que lo provoca?_

-Pero si no es necesario ser tan extremistas…

-Y lo voy a proteger todo el tiempo como el Guardián que se supone que soy…

Y las mariposas que sentía en el estomago eran porque…

-Y siempre, Décimo, siempre voy a estar a su lado, téngalo por seguro- finalizó Gokudera viéndolo tan intensamente que su boca se sintió seca.

… y a la fregada todo.

Agarró al de cabello plateado fuertemente del cuello de su camisa provocando que este lo viera interrogante, duda que aumentó cuando su jefe lo jaló con fuerza hacia sí, juntando violentamente sus labios en el proceso empezando a moverlos contra los suyos lenta y torpemente al tiempo que enredaba con fuerza sus dedos en los grisáceos cabellos del otro.

Gokudera soltó un suspiro de gozo, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del otro para profundizar el beso mientras sentía una de las manos de su jefe colarse por su camiseta acariciando lentamente su espalda provocando que infinidad de espasmos azotaran su cuerpo.

Logró sacarle la camiseta a Gokudera y este hizo lo mismo con la suya, se posicionó entre sus piernas y acarició todo lo que encontraba a su alcance, llegando a ciertas partes sensibles del Italiano y provocando que este gimiera fuertemente cuando su mano se entretuvo en cierta zona y se aferrara con fuerza a él.

Algo parecido a una risa maliciosa muy parecida a la de Reborn cuando planeaba algo retumbó en su cabeza, la cual Tsuna ignoró olímpicamente.

Estaba más ocupado intentando quitarle los pantalones a su Guardián como para hacer caso de nimiedades.


End file.
